


The Suite Life Of Mutual Killing

by JunkoEnoshibeDogeQueen



Category: Dangan Ronpa, Hyperdimension Neptunia, Neon Genesis Evangelion, Suite Life of Zack & Cody
Genre: $wag, Eggs, Magical Girls, Mary Sue, Parody
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-06
Updated: 2014-05-06
Packaged: 2018-01-23 20:15:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1578104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JunkoEnoshibeDogeQueen/pseuds/JunkoEnoshibeDogeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>14 year old SHSL dumbass Charlotte was going to enter Hopes peak high but ends up being trapped in a cheap ass hotel with some characters that don't even belong here,14 Ocs and some characters from the first game then Monokuma takes over. This story is not meant to be taken seriously.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Suite Life Of Mutual Killing

(AN: This story is not supposed to be taken seriously. I don't own any charaters but Charlotte, Yolanda and Marilia creamy goddess neko angel kawaii Rosie bell)  
There was a really fancy ass hotel,where all the new 25 Hopes peak high students this year were supposed to meet. Of course the 25 students got invitations including 14 year old SHSL dumbass - Charlotte *forgot her last name* got in. 

CHARLOTTE ??????? - SHSL DUMBASS

As Charlotte's mom was driving her there over the speed limit while Charlotte was secretly hiding weed in her luggage. "Are we there yet...yet yet yet yet yet yet yet yet yet yet yet yet yet yet mooooooooom mooooom MOOOOOOOOOOM" As Charlotte kept hitting da seats. Later when they were finally there later. "Now move it bitch!" Charlotte's mom yelled as she pushed her out the car and drove away. "My mom's so nice" Charlotte thought to her self as she intered the fancy ass hotel ,which wasn't really fancy ass at all. "wtf dis hotel looks like the kind you see in towns,not resorts,which isn't fancy ass at all" Charlotte said to her self as she entered the lobby. "Even the service is crap...where is everybody?" As Charlotte looked around to see a girl with blond hair in a messy bun with bacon in her hair. "Wheres breakfest? I'm crazing some eggs in bacon" said the blond haired girl. As Charlotte walked up to the walking breakfest. "Lmao who are you" Charlotte said. 

"I'm am Yolanda Eggie Yolk, I love eggs a lot so its Eggclellent to meet you. But if you love cheese more than eggs or bacon,I'll scramble you"

YOLANDA EGGIE YOLK - SHSL EGGCELLENT EGG PUNS

"Now lets go meet the other little eggies" Yolanda said as she dragged Charlotte along to dis really racket elevator so they went in it and annoying elevator music started playing,to the second floor. Then finally it stoped. As they exited out to see two kids riding around on a luggage cart and a bushy Eyebrow dude with eyes like a grill.  
"Quick hide da weed" One of the kids yelled.

"Boys no running in the lobby!" yelled the grill dude.

"Quick run its Mr.Moseby."

"I am not Mr.Moseby I am Ishimaru Kiyotaka! And have the title of SHSL hardass

ISHIMARU KIYOTAKA - SHSL HARDASS

"Boys what are your names?" Ishimaru yelled.  
"I'm Cody Martin I'm the good one so just sent Cody..no I mean Zack yeah Zack to detention. Said Zack lying.  
"I'm the real Cody and thats my idiot brother Zack"

ZACK MARTIN & CODY MARTIN - SHSL TWINS

"Like aren't you to young to be in high school.....you look like your 10" Charlotte said to them.

"10 year olds in high school this unacceptable! Ishimaru yelled.

"Yo chillllll Ishidawg,I don't wanna feel dispear in such a hopeful noting can go wrong environment ,which is very hopeful. You beta know who I am dis is da pres Barack Obama. Said Obama.

BARACK OBAMA - SHSL PRESIDENT OF THE UNITED STATES

"Lmao aren't you to old to be in high school" Charlotte said to Obama.

"Repect yo president"Obama said

As Charlotte walked away from them to greet the blond haired girl with sugoi kawaii desu neko ears and angel wings down the hall (which was a big mistake).

"You better not steal any of the hot guys,but look at me with my kawaii Neko powers,I can charm any hot guy.....so back off bitch.

"Who do think you are?" Charlotte said to the Neko angel.

"I am Marilia creamy goddess neko angel kawaii Rosie bell but for short my friends call me Mary sue."

MARILIA CREAMY GODDESS NEKO ANGEL KAWAII ROSIE BELL FOR SHORT MARY SUE - SHSL ANGEL NEKO MARY SUE

"Wanna see a photo of one of my husbandos" The Mary sue said.  
"No!" Charlotte replied.  
Charlotte was board as hell in this cheap ass hotel so she went back in the elevator to play with the buttons but oddly only 3 of the buttons worked right so she just went back to first floor.

CHARATERS SO FAR IN THE STORY  
Charlotte ???????  
Yolanda Eggie Yolk  
Zack Martin  
Cody Martin  
Ishimaru Kiyotaka  
Barack Obama  
Mary Sue


End file.
